My Hair! Narusaku Story
by Kakoshi Hatake
Summary: Naruto wakes to find something very odd with his appearance. No one will take him seriously and would always laugh at him. Maybe a certain pink haired kunoichi can help him out


Hey guys I'm back with a new story. It's not going to be a long series. so I hope u enjoy it. Sorry for my grammar and spelling. This will be Narusaku. ^-^

I am working on the Lost Fox as you read this but it may take a while due to me trying to make it longer.

 **Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

It's a peaceful night in Konoha. Naruto is sleeping nice and soundly in his bed. His room is as messy as ever. Ramen cups littered all over the floor. Clothing in each corner. It was just a mess!

A figure slips in into the apartment. It walks over to Naruto and says, " I might as well get him back for what he did to me. This doesn't come out for a week! Dickless won't know what hit him. "

He pulls out some sort of pink hair dye that matches Sakura's hair and starts to put it in Naruto's hair. Making sure not to wake him, he gently rubs in the ink as it changes Naruto's blonde hair into pink. Once he finished he looks at his work and softly laughs. He takes one last look and leaves the apartment through the window.

 **Naruto"s POV**

At around 11:30 in the morning, I wake up, feeling nice and energized. I yawn and said" Man that was a good night rest after some training."

I get up and start to get ready for my day. Rookie 12 has a day off so they had planned that they would have a get to together at Yakiniku Q. Sakura-Chan won't be able to come due to her having to work at the hospital. As I walks out of my room, I look at the mirror and noticed something extremely wrong. "Wha-" My scream was heard all over konoha.

"My Hair!" I shouted. I go into the shower and tried to wash it out but it wouldn't come out. " Damn it, it won't come out!." I tried putting a henge over it but the color stayed no matter how much chakra I put into it. I look at the clock and I said " Shit, I'm going to be late, but I can't get rid of the pink in my hair." I sighs " Looks like i'm just going to have to deal with it."

 **HAHAHAHA You look like that Pink Haired brat! Roared Kurama**

'Shut up, you damn fuzz ball" I shouted back which earned him a growl in response.

I walks out the door and heads to Yakiniku Q.

I walk out towards Yakiniku Q and noticed a lot of people were staring at me and laughing. I didn't care really but I was itching to find out who did this to me. Once I found out who, I will beat the hell out of them. I arrive at the place and took a deep breath. 'Well here goes nothing.'

I open the door and look for my friends. I found them and headed towards them. I heard Ino say " What's taking Naruto so long? he should've been here by now." " That Idiot probably overslept again, Such a Drag." I heard Shikamaru say. 'I guess i might as well just go up to them. Kami this is embarrassing'

I walk up to them and said, " Uh hey guys sorry I'm late" I said. They stopped their conversation and looked at me. Their eyes widen and mouth wide open. After a few moments of shock they immediately start laughing like crazy. " OH MY KAMI NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Ino said as she is laughing really hard. I started to feel red all over my face over embarrassment.

After 5 minutes of Laughing, they finally decided to calm down. " So Naruto, tell us what happened to your hair" Kiba said. " I don't know what happened, I woke up like this and no matter how much I try to get rid of it, it won't go away. Even a henge won't work on it!" I exclaimed. " Obviously that Someone pranked you. And they Got you real good!" Hollered Kiba " Shut up dog-breath I know that!" I yelled with a angry expression. " It's hard to take u seriously with the pink hair!" Laughed Kiba.

I was getting so mad that I said " When I find out who did this to me, I'm going to beat the hell out of them, believe it!" They continued to laugh so I just walked out the place.

' I need someone to help me with this pink hair. Maybe Oba-chan can help.' I though.

I stand by the door of Oba-chan's office. Without knocking, I walk in. She was sitting at the desk, reading over some paperwork and barely even took a glance at me." What is it Sakura?" 'Sakura-chan?' "Oba-chan it's me Naruto!" I shouted. Oba-chan forms a tick mark on her forehead and was about to yell at me but then looks at my hair. . " Naruto?" she ask. I nod. " What happened" " I don't know I woke up like this and everything I do to get rid of it, it never works. Even doing a henge doesn't change the color." I said miserably.

"Mm" was all she said. " I don't think I can help you out with this problem." I started to feel disappointed. " Everyone keeps laughing at me and won't take me seriously." I complained.

" Naruto, don't tell me you've gone soft on me." teased Oba-chan I got a little frustrated at that and said " Of course not, you old hag!" She laughs.

" I might not be able to help you but I know who can." she suggested. " Who?" I asked

"Who else has pink hair besides you at the moment.?" she said. My eyes widen ' I didn't even think about asking her! " Ah I completely forgot about asking Sakura-Chan!" I shouted.

" Well then what are you waiting for gaki. Get out of here" she said.

" THANKS AGAIN OBA-CHAN!" I shouted once I was out the door.

I arrived at the hospital. Sakura-Chan's shift should be over in about 5 minutes. As I wait those 5 minutes, people walk passed me laughing at my hair. It was starting to get annoy as hell. The 5 minutes felt like 5 hours but she finally came out. She was undoing her ponytail which flowed down once it was undone. She had on her medic coat and was carrying a bag.

I walked up to her and called out " Sakura-Chan!" She looks at me and her jade eyes started to get wide. Her mouth was opening and closing, trying to form words. The only words that manage to come out were, " Naruto…. Hair…. Pink" I chuckle at her words. I grab her hand and began walking towards her house. "

We arrived at her house. We tossed our shoes by the door and went up to her room. By the time I have brought her into her room, she recovered from her shock.

" Naruto… What happened to your hair?" She asked. " I'm not too sure. I woke up like this. I believe that Someone must of pranked me while I was asleep." I stated.

" Obviously Naruto. How else could your hair turn pink." Sakura said. " Have you tried washing it out?" She asked while examining my hair to see what was the cause.

" Yeah. I even tried to henge my appearance but the color still remained." I exclaimed.

" mmm That's odd" she said. " What is it?" I asked. " Well I found a hint of chakra in your hair that was left in the pink dye. She explained. " Oh " I just said.

It was silence for a while. It looks like she is thinking. She then stopped looking in my hair and turned me around to face me. " Naruto, when did you last pull a prank?" She said in a dangerous tone. I start to sweat nervously. " Well I sorta replaced Sai's clothes with some pretty girly clothes and wouldn't give them back for a week" I said while chuckling nervously.

Sakura got annoyed with this. " And did you think he was just going to let you off the hook?" I nodded slowly. She groaned and said " Then You figure the rest out. Pranking sai, Not giving his clothes back for a week, The next week You find your hair pink. What does that mean?" She says in a annoyed tone.

"Umm I don't know" I said stupidly. A vein appeared on her forehead " Oh Kami plz help this baka. ITS MEANS SAI PROBALY PRANKED YOU BACK!" She yelled as she bonked me on my head.

" Ow Sakura-Chan why?" I moaned. The response I got was a growl.

After a few moments of Silence, I asked " So what do I do for now? I mean if I go out in public, everyone starts laughing at my hair and never takes me seriously."

" We can go confront Sai to see how to remove it, But I have a feeling that this won't go well" Sakura suggested.

" Alright then let's go!" I shouted. I got hit from the back of the head. " Baka, let me get out of my work clothes and we will go."She said.

I left her room and went downstairs. I been here many times but never really study place. I headed the shelf that held a bunch of pictures of team, and the rest of our friends.

I picked up one that showed Sakura and I at Ichiraku. Konohamaru snuck up on us and decided to take a pic of us. That was the first time Sakura agreed to go on a friendly date with me. It was one of best day of my life. I put it down and found the picture that was taken when Team 7 was first formed.

I knew that the Sasuke he knew was gone but I have to fulfil I promise to Sakura no matter what. If I didn't, not only it will go against my nindo, Sakura would be extremely upset and probably hate me. I sigh and placed the picture back to its original place.

Once I did that Sakura finally came out all ready to go. " All done, now lets go." She said as she walks out the door. I follow her out.

I hope you enjoyed the this first chapter. Also in the story, The Lost Fox should be uploaded real soon so be on the lookout for that. Just a Reminder I mainly write Narusaku, Mario x Peach and Percabeth. There might be others but those are the main pairings I enjoy.

See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
